Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle lamp control apparatus, and particularly to a vehicle lamp control apparatus for use in an automobile or the like.
Related Art
There has been known an auto-leveling control in which a position of an optical axis of a vehicle headlamp is adjusted automatically in accordance with a tilt angle of a vehicle so as to change an illumination direction of the headlamp. In the auto-leveling control, the position of the optical axis of the headlamp may be adjusted based on a pitch angle of the vehicle which is derived from an output value of a vehicle height sensor. On the other hand, JP 2012-030782 A (corresponding to US 2012/0002430 A1) and JP 2012-030783 A (corresponding to US 2011/0317439 A1) describe a vehicle lamp control apparatus in which auto-leveling control is carried out using a tilt sensor such as an acceleration sensor.